In a wireless communication network, there may be a plurality of mobile terminals or devices. Such devices may be carried by a user, attached to the user (e.g., by a belt hook, etc.), attached to a user's vehicle (e.g., a forklift, etc.), etc. Depending on the tasks which the user is performing, the user may want to use the mobile device in a hands free manner. A feature which facilitates the use of a mobile device in a hands free mode is the use of an ear phone or headset with the mobile unit. However, standard ear phones have problems because they tend to disconnect from the mobile device and plugging an earphone jack into the mobile device may decrease the industrial rating of the device because the earphone jack does not meet the same standards of ruggedness as the entire device.